


a taste of heaven

by nebulafischbach



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Gentle Sex, Pegging, amy is v sweet, decided to fix it up a bit for national boyfriend day ;), originally written in march :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulafischbach/pseuds/nebulafischbach
Summary: happy national boyfriend day ;)





	a taste of heaven

When Amy slides the raven-black harness up her legs and onto her hips, Mark feels a deep blush crawl onto his rosy cheeks.

She looked… _enchanting._

He loved how the harness fit every curve of her narrow hips, the magenta-pink dildo perfectly fitting the hidden area between her thighs, the way her sheer black satin robe was open to reveal a lacy bra of the same color, her deep red lipstick, and the way her light blonde hair was pulled up in a low, knot bun.

She was _alluring_.

He loved the way she smiled at him, bending down slowly and setting her hands on his legs, and that's what reminds him.

She's taking control tonight.

He sees Amy lean down and giving a promiscuous kiss to his lips, silently reminding him to just relax. He then feels her hand caress his bare chest, slowly and gradually, and in an assuring manner.

He then feels her get up and grab a small bottle of lubricant from the counter, opening the cap with her fingers and pouring a fair amount onto the dildo, sliding the lubricant up and down its shaft. She then leans down again and plants a kiss on his cheek and down the nape of his neck.

Loving kisses cover the bare skin of his hips and stomach, leaving cherry-red kiss marks on them to show that she's taking care of him. She leans up and smiles, spreading his legs gradually and looking up at him for his consent. Mark nods softly and bites his lip, showing his submissive side for the first time in what seems like forever.

He feels his girlfriend steadily inch the toy into his entrance, closing his eyes at the sharp, pleasurable sensation of it. He lets out a soft moan at the feeling of her fully seated in him, and Amy slides her hand up and down his leg to show reassurance.

She begins to thrust at a slow, deep pace, looking up at his boyfriend with indescribable love deep in her eyes. Mark gazes at her with half-lidded eyes and a slightly open mouth, softly moaning at his lover steadily moving in and out of him.

Soon, slow thrusts turn into smooth ones, with him moaning a little louder now and his eyes slammed shut. A loving smile paints Amy's lips as she slowly runs her hands up her lover's stomach and chest, stopping at one of his nipples and starting to rub it gently with the pad of her left thumb. This makes her boyfriend shudder deeply in pleasure, a low, keenly moan escaping his lips as he bites his bottom lip and tips his head back onto the pillow beneath him, now completely lost in his own arousal.

Amy takes him slowly, her long fingers starting to stroke his length, feeling the strong musk of his arousal and gingerly penetrating him. Deep moans and grunts start to fill the room, Mark's hips bucking to meet Amy's hand, and his deep brown eyes meeting his girlfriend's own. Amy captures her lover's lips in a searing kiss, her hand brushing against his cock at a faster pace, and pulls back, continuously pumping in and out of him slowly.

She can't get enough of Mark's glowing skin, flushed pink with sweat, his jet-black hair sticking to his forehead and his eyes closed in deep pleasure, tilting his head back once more.

Suddenly, she could see her boyfriend's back arch off the bed, his eyes shut tightly, his mouth agape, and a deep, pleasurable cry escape from his lips as he hits the highest point of his apex, his whole body trembling and quaking at the overwhelming feeling of it.

After he comes down from his high, he's met with loving pecks on his cheeks from Amy, giggling happily at the feeling of her kisses. Amy giggles back as she plants a sweet kiss on Mark's lips, both of them feeling wondrous in the warm afterglow of their love.


End file.
